A Song About Love
by Allyoung
Summary: Él tenía una idea clara de lo que quería, era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de nuevo, pero los recuerdos del pasado hacían difícil las cosas, ¿acaso tu puedes ayudarme a ser feliz?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero la historia es totalmente mía, que la disfruten.

**A Song About Love**

_Él tenía una idea clara de lo que quería, era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de nuevo, pero los recuerdos del pasado hacían difícil las cosas, ¿acaso tú puedes ayudarme a ser feliz? _

**Capitulo 1: Cambios.**

Son las 11:30 de la noche, o al menos eso dice mi reloj, estoy en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong, me estoy muriendo del sueño, pero creo que estoy dando un paso importante en mi vida, que me ayudara a definir lo que quiero.

-Pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra, favor de ir al pasillo cuatro, el vuelo saldrá en media hora- Dicen desde el altavoz.

Es la primera vez que salgo muy lejos, esto me entusiasma mucho, tengo que mejorar, por ellos. Me dirijo al pasillo señalado, hay mucha gente a mi alrededor que corre apresurada, me empujan y no se molestan siquiera en disculparse, debo salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, a pesar que en el vuelo habrán muchas personas, me siento solo, y como no sentirme así si no conozco a nadie.

–Su boleto por favor.- Me dice la encargada.

–Aquí tiene.- Estiro el brazo perezosamente y se lo doy.

-Disfrute el viaje.- Dijo ella, guiñándome un ojo y mostrándome una sonrisa nerviosa, para nada atractiva.

No dije nada mas, estoy algo acostumbrado a que me coqueteen, siendo sinceros sé que no soy feo, pero tampoco soy una persona vanidosa, solo soy yo, un chico simple de 17 años, de altura promedio, tengo buena condición física ya que adoraba practicar artes marciales, mi cabello castaño siempre esta despeinado, no me preocupo mucho ya que al parecer se ve bien, y dicen que tengo una mirada profunda, como la de mi padre, o eso recuerdo que solía decir mamá … cuando solo tenía cinco años.

* * *

-Disculpe joven, ya hemos llegado- Dice una voz que no supe reconocer mientras me sacudía levemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?... Ah, es usted, quiero decir, si. Gracias.- Respondo a la azafata algo atontado por el sueño.

Vaya me quede dormido mucho tiempo. Bajo del avión y me dirijo a paquetería por mi maleta, saco mi mp3, es viejo, pero me gusta, pongo mi canción favorita y espero a que la gloriosa música llegue a mis oídos, A Song About Love, de Jake Bugg, ese tipo canta muy bien, tal vez el nombre de la canción suena algo cursi, pero es simplemente genial, y creo que le va bien a este clima, como sea. Espero a ver si alguien me espera con ese tipo de carteles clásicos que suelen haber, los que tienen tu nombre, por no decir que eso es muy bochornoso.

Ah, lo sabía, ahí hay alguien. Me acerco con pasos despreocupados, supongo que debo hablarle, me quito los audífonos y los guardo.

-Hola, soy Terada, uno de los prefectos del instituto Abiggton,-Dice el señor que no parece mayor de 30- tú debes ser Li Shaoran, ¿cierto?- dice, con voz seria pero tranquila, se ve que es mucho más alto que yo.

-sí, soy Li, encantado, gracias por la oportunidad que me brindan.- Trato de sonar amable, aunque estas cosas no se me dan.

-Debe ser muy inteligente si consiguió la beca, por lo que es un honor que se nos una, sígame por favor.- Dice mientras camina apresuradamente, llegamos a lo que parece ser una limusina, se ve que esta gente sabe vivir bien, me tomara trabajo adaptarme, y no lo digo por el idioma, ya que lo sé a la perfección, extrañare muchas cosas del pasado, es todo.

Creo que valdrá la pena esto que estoy haciendo, mis padres estarán orgullosos de mí, así que no me daré tan fácil por vencido, cueste lo que cueste, retomo mi mp3, observo por la ventana, el paisaje tiene tonos grises y opacos, pero ¿Cómo decirlo? Se ve agradable, cierro mis ojos y sonrío, esto apenas empieza…

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_: Hola ¿Les gustó como va? Tranquilos, iré incluyendo a mas personajes conforme la historia avance, este capítulo fue algo corto pero espero les aya sido de su agrado, sí, el título tiene que ver con la canción que menciona shaoran, me gusta mucho así que quise agregarla a esta historia, dejen revierws, para saber si les gustó la historia, si no, si tienen ideas que puedan aportarme, o cosas así, les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leerme, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero la historia es totalmente mía, que la disfruten.

**A Song About Love**

_Él tenía una idea clara de lo que quería, era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de nuevo, pero los recuerdos del pasado hacían difícil las cosas, ¿acaso tú puedes ayudarme a ser feliz? _

**Capítulo 2: Los recuerdos de él.**

Me encuentro en la entrada del instituto, con mi maleta a mi lado, el lugar es enorme, tiene edificios de 5 pisos, puedo observar varias canchas donde jóvenes como yo, corren, jugando, riendo, además el lugar tiene un ambiente clásico, digno de admirar, me pierdo en el paisaje y no me doy cuenta que un balón viene hacia mí por la espalda, golpeándome y haciendo que caiga al suelo, como era de esperarse.

Escucho a alguien correr hacia mí, abro los ojos lentamente.

-¡Lo siento mucho!, no era mi intención, hola, déjame ayudarte.- Me dice una chica de tenis blancos, calcetas cortas de color blanco, short azul y blusa blanca con botones violetas y de donde cuelga un broche de corazón con alas, su piel es blanca, su cabello amatista ondulado le llega hasta la cintura, a pesar de estar amarrado en una coleta.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Repite la joven, mientras ríe y estira una mano.

-Sí, perdón.- Le tomo la mano, con la que me ayuda a levantarme.- Soy li shaoran, ¿y tú eres?- Pregunto con fingida curiosidad.

-Tomoyo Daidouji, voy en segundo semestre, esta escuela te va a gustar mucho, tiene de todo, ¿en dónde está tu habitación?- Me pregunta la amatista.

-En el edificio tres, departamento 301.-

-Ah, que coincidencia, se donde es, deja que te lleve, espero lleguemos a ser buenos amigos.- Me dice mientras me toma de las manos.

-Este, si. Lo mismo digo.- Dije nervioso, esta chica es rara.

-Aún no me dices en que semestre estarás.-

-segundo, igual que tú.-

-¿En serio?, Eso es genial, espero quedes en mi salón, somos buenas personas, aunque… es raro que acepten estudiantes a mitad del semestre.

-Es una larga historia.- Me mira con detenimiento -Te la contare otro día.- Respondo algo tajante. -Bueno, creo que ya llegamos ¿no?, puedo seguir desde aquí, gracias por guiarme, hasta luego.- Me alejo sin esperar su respuesta, no quiero entrar en detalles, menos con una desconocida.

-Esto será interesante.- Dice la joven mientras observa al muchacho alejándose algo apresurado.

* * *

-Toc, toc.– Toco la puerta con mi mano, ya que tengo entendido, que los dormitorios se comparten con dos personas cada uno.

-Hola, pasa.- Responde un chico inglés, de cabello azul obscuro, piel blanca, lentes, camisa blanca, corbata azul obscuro, pantalones del mismo color, y zapatos italianos negros. –Me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa, pero puedes llamarme Eriol.- Me dice sonriente, vaya, al parecer todos son muy alegres aquí.

-Soy li shaoran.- Digo mientras paso y pongo mi maleta en la cama desocupada, mientras me dedico a sacar mis cosas y guardarlas en mi closet correspondiente, este cuarto es grande, con muebles no tan exagerados, pero que le dan un toque elegante. Luego me coloco el uniforme, no está mal, aunque no soy de los que les guste verse igual que los demás, así que me pongo mi chaqueta café, es cómoda, y me gusta mucho.

-Bueno, aún no me dices que te parece el lugar.- Me dice mientras se sienta en la esquina de mi cama.

-Pues, no está mal, si me disculpas debo salir, tengo clases en unos minutos.- Dije mientras salgo con mi mochila al hombro.- Adiós, Hiragizawa.-

-Eriol.- Responde con cierta molestia. -Te dije que me puedes llamar Eriol.-

-Como sea.- Digo a manera de despido.

* * *

La clase ya va a dar inicio, mi amiga Tomoyo no deja de hablarme de lo hermosa que me veo hoy, es típico en ella elogiarme tanto.

-Ah, por cierto, hoy me tope con un chico muy guapo, ¿sabes?.- Me dice con una mirada pícara.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa nadie, además, acabo de terminar con Yukito, creo que no quiero andar con nadie de momento.-

-Sakura, está bien, sabes que yo estaré contigo, porque… te amo.- Dice mientras me abraza y se ríe a carcajadas.

-Muy graciosa, no creo que me ames más de lo que amas a tu querido Eriol.- Digo mientras me aparto.

-Tienes razón.- Dice tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?- Respondo levantando una ceja mientras la observo con fingida molestia.

-Broma.- Dice mientras ríe.

-Sabían que las bromas las invento un señor muy viejo que viví… ¡Auch!, no hagas eso Chiharu.- Decía un chico alto que solía siempre tener los ojos cerrados.

-Eso te lo ganaste por mentiroso Yamasaki.- Responde su novia, Chiharu, la cual le había dado un puñetazo, me sorprende que a pesar de todo lleven 3 años de relación.

-Descuida Chiharu, yo ya me he acostumbrado, aunque la pequeña sakura sigue creyéndole.- Dice la amatista

-Oye, ¡eso no es cierto!- Responde la esmeralda.

-Jóvenes, a sus asientos por favor- Dice el profesor Takamura -Hoy les presentare a un nuevo alumno, viene de Hong Kong, pasa por favor.-

La puerta se abre rápidamente y entra un joven de mirada seria.

-Se llama Li Shaoran, sean buenos con él, siéntate donde gustes.- Dice el maestro.

-Aquí- Dice Tomoyo señalado el lugar atrás del mío- El es el chico del que te comente esta mañana.- Me susurra.

Pero el chico, elige uno de los asientos del frente, el cual se encuentra alado de la ventana.

-Creo que te ignoro Tommy.- Respondo sin poder evitar reírme de mi amiga.

-No me dio gracia.- Responde una molesta Tomoyo.

* * *

-La clase ha terminado por hoy.- Dice el maestro mientras todos se disponen a salir, el chico nuevo sale con rapidez.

-Es algo distante.- Le confieso a mi amiga.

-Eso parece.- Responde Tomoyo.

-¿De qué me perdí?.- Pregunta Eriol entrando al salón y abrazando a su novia.

-No mucho.- Responde Tomoyo mientras besa a Eriol.

-Bueno creo que yo sobro aquí, nos vemos después.-

-¿Vendrás a casa de Eriol para celebrar mi cumpleaños?- Me preguntó mi amiga.

-No me lo perdería.- Respondo mientras me alejo, creo que iré a la biblioteca.

* * *

-Hijo, por favor tienes que prometerme que vas a seguir- Dice con dificultad una hermosa señora que se encuentra en una cama de Hospital, se ve pálida, tiene mangueras conectadas a las venas y también un aparato para respirar, al lado de la cama se observa un aparato que marca los latidos de su corazón, que son cada vez más lentos.

-Tienes que ser alguien importante, pero sobre todo, quiero que seas muy feliz.-Me toma de las manos, su tacto es frío y algo tembloroso. -Prométeme que estarás bien sin mí, no sé cuanto más soporte, sé que es difícil para ti entender esto, solo tienes 5 años, yo…-Empieza a quebrársele la voz. –Perdóname Xiaolang, por tener que abandonarte de esta manera, quisiera verte crecer, se que serás muy guapo al igual que el- Ríe levemente, pero luego se convierte en una mueca de dolor. -Pronto estaré con él, y te juro que estaremos protegiéndote, desde el cielo, toma esto.- Dice mientras le da un collar con una insignia china. –Era de tu padre, quiero que la cuides, yo ya no podre hacerlo, así estaremos contigo, a donde quiera que vayas.- La hermosa mujer cierra sus ojos, y del aparato que esta alado de la cama, se empieza a oír un sonido algo molesto.

-¿Mamá? … ¿mamá? ¡Abre tus ojos! ¿Por qué los cerraste madre?- Dice el pequeño niño mientras de sus ojos salen lagrimas que parecen no tener fin.

En ese momento, un par de médicos y enfermeras entran a la habitación.

-Saquen al niño por favor.- Indica el médico.

Una de las enfermeras lo carga mientras éste se resiste.

¡No! ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Quiero estar con ella! ¡Necesito estar con ella!, Mamá no me abandones tú también.

Por favor, tú no…

* * *

-¿Estás bien?– Escucho que dice una voz de chica, algo reconfortante debo decir.

-¿Qué… sucede?- Abro los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que veo son unos ojos esmeralda que me observan con preocupación, la chica pone sus manos en mis mejillas- Estabas llorando.- Me dice mientras seca mis lagrimas con un pañuelo que saca de su bolsillo, efectivamente, estaba llorando.

-Yo… Lo siento.- Digo apenado, esto es muy vergonzoso.

-¿te disculpas por llorar?, eso es raro.- Dice mientras ríe.

-No, bueno, si… es, complicado.- Respondo.

-Bueno, creo que, te vez mejor sonriendo.-

Vi mi reflejo en la ventana, y sonreí ligeramente.

De pronto, unos labios se posaron tímidamente en la mejilla del joven, y con la misma rapidez se alejaron.

-Hasta luego...- Dijo la chica mientras se alejaba, su cabello corto se movía al compás de sus pasos, cerré los libros y los guardé, no sé por qué, pero esa chica me despertó mucha curiosidad, -quizás deba agradecerle luego- Dije para mí mientras observaba el pañuelo que se encontraba en mi mano derecha, el cual tenía un nombre grabado: Kinomoto Sakura.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_ **Hola, esta vez la hice un poco mas larga, ¿la historia cambio un poco no?, cuéntenme si les gusta o no, agradeceré sus comentarios, si les gusta pronto subiré mas capítulos, hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero la historia es totalmente mía, que la disfruten.

**A Song About Love**

_Él tenía una idea clara de lo que quería, era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de nuevo, pero los recuerdos del pasado hacían difícil las cosas, ¿acaso tú puedes ayudarme a ser feliz?_

**Capítulo 3: Conociéndote.**

Estoy en mi habitación, como es sábado nos dejan salir del instituto, hoy es el cumpleaños de Tomoyo -Me miro al espejo.- ya casi estoy lista, pero por alguna razón no dejo de pensar en lo que sucedió ayer…

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_Me dirigía a la biblioteca, es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el instituto, porque aparte de que hay muchísimos libros, es tranquilo, cuando me encuentro ahí me olvido de todo._

_Caminaba en el interior de la biblioteca, hacia el lugar más apartado, porque ahí se está mejor y sin interrupciones, cuando sin esperarlo, lo vi._

_Era el chico nuevo, se encontraba casualmente sentado en mi sillón favorito, su cabeza estaba algo inclinada, lo que me daba a entender que seguro se había quedado dormido, quizás no se adapta al nuevo horario, quien sabe._

_En otras circunstancias no le hubiera tomado importancia, pero esta vez fue diferente, voltee a ver a ambos lados para saber si me observaban, no quería verme como acosadora, al no ver a nadie me acerque sin hacer ruido, para ver más de cerca al chico._

_Efectivamente, estaba dormido, su cabello castaño estaba desordenado, le llegaba a media frente, pude ver que tenía pestañas quebradas, las cuales eran largas y hasta bonitas, incluso dormido era serio, su ceño estaba fruncido, me pregunto si siempre era así, su nariz era recta, nada fuera de lo normal, sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, tenía puesto el uniforme que portaban los hombres, sin embargo llevaba puesta una chaqueta café, no llevaba corbata, no podía negar que no se veía mal, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, me pregunté._

_Estaba a punto de irme cuando vi que de sus ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas, jamás me hubiera esperado algo como eso, quizás tenga un mal sueño… sin siquiera pensarlo me acerque y mi mano toco su hombro, para despertarlo, no quería que se sobresaltara, pero tampoco podía dejarlo así._

_-¿Estás bien?– le dije mientras observé que empezaba a despertar._

_-¿Qué… sucede?- Sus ojos ámbar, se encontraron con los míos, se notaba algo confundido, le debía explicar para que no malinterpretara las cosas._

_- Estabas llorando.- Le dije, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de mi bolsillo, siempre llevaba uno, por cualquier cosa, y me dispuse a secar sus lagrimas._

_-Yo… Lo siento.- Me dijo, sus mejillas ahora estaban teñidas de un color rosa, apenas visible._

_-¿te disculpas por llorar?, eso es raro.- Le dije sonriendo._

_-No, bueno, si… es, complicado.- Dijo serio._

_-Bueno, creo que, te vez mejor sonriendo.- No sé por qué dije eso, si nunca lo había visto sonreír, tal vez solo lo suponía._

_El volteó hacia la ventana, y sonrió, pude observar levemente sus dientes blancos y bien alineados, confirme que se veía mejor, y en un acto de valor, me arriesgue a besarle en la mejilla, a manera de despido o eso quiero pensar._

_-Hasta luego...- Le dije y me fui rápidamente, no quise voltear a verlo, seguro que no sabe ni quién soy, es posible que no sepa siquiera que voy en su salón, ¿pero qué rayos eh hecho?..._

_**Fin del flash back **_

* * *

El celular vibró por quinta vez, haciendo que la chica reaccionara y contestara con algo de torpeza.

-¿Hola?- Dije dudosa.

-Sakura ¿Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando en la casa de los padres de Eriol, prometiste que vendrías. –Dijo Tomoyo con algo de tristeza.

-Si iré, de hecho ya estoy por salir, discúlpame por mi retraso, ¿sí? Estaré ahí lo más pronto posible. –Dije rápidamente, esto me pasa por estar distraída, seguro que Tommy se había preocupado.

-¿En serio? Entonces te espero, no tardes. –Dijo la chica con algo de emoción esta vez, y colgó.

* * *

La mansión de los padres de Eriol era enorme, tenía un jardín muy extenso al principio, incluso tenía un hermoso laberinto de arbustos, pero lo mejor sería no entrar ahí ahora para no perder más tiempo.

Una chica con un hermoso vestido color lila salió de una puerta blanca, y corrió en dirección de la castaña que estaba llegando, dándole un abraso efusivo.

-Tomoyo, deja que respire por favor.- Dijo la chica mientras se separaban.

-Menos mal llegaste, vamos, los chicos ya están aquí.

Estaban en la sala principal, Rika seguía adornando en lugar con globos de helio, Chiharu llevaba el pastel a la mesa, Takashi y Eriol platicaban animadamente, Naoko estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro de misterio, como era de esperarse, aunque, a su lado, se encontraba alguien más, que no supo reconocer porque estaba de espaldas a ella, hasta que se volteó.

Sus profundos ojos dieron con los de ella, que no esperaba verlo ahí, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ya sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verlo, en su aula, o nuevamente en la biblioteca, pero ¿Por qué hoy? Es algo que se preguntaba la castaña.

-Vamos chicos acérquense, vamos a comer en honor de el cumpleaños de mi hermosa novia, Tomoyo.- Decía Eriol mientras llevaba de la mano a Tomoyo a la mesa, en donde había todo tipo de bocadillos, y un delicioso pastel de nata y fresas que Rika había hecho, ya que era muy buena en la repostería.

-Espero te guste mucho Tomoyo.- Dijo Rika

-Claro que si, como no podría gustarme si lo hiciste tú.- Decía una alegre Tomoyo. –Gracias chicos, son los mejores.

-Tú también lo eres Tomoyo, siempre podrás contar con nosotros.- Dijo Yamazaki con sinceridad, a pesar de siempre ser un bromista.

-Bueno pues que esperamos, ¡que aproveche!- Dijo Naoko quien se moría de ganas de probar el delicioso pastel.

Después de haber comido se dirigieron a la terraza, ya estaba atardeciendo, la vista era increíble pues se veía todo el jardín, y pequeñas luces adornaban el lugar.

Strange creatures  
Oh, yeah, you and I both  
Strange creatures  
Deep down you and I both

La música que ambientaba el lugar era Strange Creatures, de Jake Bugg, Eriol y Tomoyo bailaban mientras reían a carcajadas, se les unieron Chiharu y Takashi, Sakura bailaba con Rika y Naoko, solo Shaoran se encontraba sentado en una silla, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Vamos amigo, no te invitamos Tommy y yo para que te quedes viendo, baila con nosotros. – Dijo Eriol, quien guio a Shaoran junto a las tres chicas que bailaban juntas.

Naoko tomó de la mano a Rika dejando al chico con Sakura.

-Hola, no esperaba verte aquí.- Dijo sakura

-Hola, la verdad es que yo tampoco, me invito Hiragizawa, bueno más bien me obligo.- Decía Shaoran, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Me lo imagino, descuida, el es así con todos, te acostumbraras.-

-Eso espero, o tendré que cambiar de compañero de habitación.- Dijo Shaoran sarcásticamente.

-Eso lo explica todo.- Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-¿Explica qué?- Dijo shaoran, confundido.

-Oh, nada, si no quieres bailar no hay problema.-

-Al contrario.- Shaoran extendió su mano, que fue tomada por la chica, y animadamente bailaron al ritmo de la canción.

This man knows it all  
Don't have a clue about me  
I'm in a nightmare  
Not a thing can set me free  
If only we could see

* * *

-Chicos, como mañana tampoco hay clases que les parece si se quedan a dormir aquí, hay varias habitaciones desocupadas.- Dijo Eriol.

-Eso suena estupendo.- Respondió Chiharu.

Fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero no todos podían conciliar el sueño.

No tengo sueño, seguro que si salgo a caminar me distraeré un poco. Camine hacia el laberinto, cuando escuche unos pasos que venían hacia mí.

-¿Hola? ¿Tomoyo eres tú?.-

Los pasos se hacían más frecuentes.

-Esto no es gracioso, quien quiera que seas, sal de una vez.- Decía Sakura, con voz nerviosa.

-¿O si no qué?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡HAAAAAA!- gritó sakura, mientras se puso en cuclillas, temblando de miedo.

-Soy yo kinomoto, disculpa, mi intención no era asustarte, yo tampoco sabía quién eras.

-¿Qué?- la chica levanto la cabeza, observado un chico serio que la observaba, a pesar de la poca luz supo entonces de quien se trataba.

-Li, que susto me diste, espera, ¿Cómo sabes que me apellido kinomoto?- pregunto sakura confundida.

-Eres la chica de la biblioteca, que igual va en mi aula ¿no?, toma.- Dijo Shaoran sacando de su bolsillo el pañuelo que ella había olvidado el día anterior.

-Gracias, espero ya estés mejor, la verdad no sabía que eras amigo de Eriol, y al verte aquí hoy me sorprendió muchísimo.- Confesó.

-Pues yo diría que solo somos compañeros, ¿no puedes dormir?-

-La verdad es que no, ¿y tú?.-

-Quise venir a observar este lugar, en Hong kong no se observan muchos lugares así.

- Oh, entiendo.- Se acostó en el césped.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Esto es lindo, pero has visto las estrellas, son hermosas, porque no te acuestas, a mi lado.-

-Pues, claro, seguro.- Dijo shaoran mientras se acostaba también a la par de ella.

Se quedaron viendo las estrellas unos minutos, cuando pasó una estrella fugaz.

-Viste eso, ¡qué suerte tuvimos!- Dijo Shaoran asombrado.

Pero la chica se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-Bueno, pediré algo por los dos.- Dijo el mientras cargaba a la chica, de vuelta a los dormitorios, la dejó en su cuarto de ella, menos mal que prestó atención a las habitaciones de cada uno, así pudo saber cual era la que le había tocado a ella.

-Li, ¿podemos ser amigos?- Susurro Sakura, el chico la observó, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, seguro que hablaba entre sueños.

-Claro.- Dijo él, sonrió, y cerró la puerta de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido al salir.

La chica se acomodo de lado en la cama, y abrió los ojos, sonrió para sí misma y volvió a cerrar los ojos, conciliando finalmente el sueño.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_ ¡Hola! ¿les gustó el cap.? la verdad como soy nueva en esto no sabia muy bien como desarrollar este capítulo, tenía varias ideas en mente pero no sabía como dejarlas en claro, y los dos últimos capítulos los modificaba en algunas palabras ya que no estaba muy convencida de que fueran buenos, disculpen, ahora si, este capítulo me gusto mucho, y lo dejare tal como esta, espero sea de su agrado, sakura y shaoran ya se conocen más, ¿qué pasará con esos dos? comentarios o sugerencias favor de dejármelas en revierws, se los agradecería mucho, para saber si debo continuar con esto, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero la historia es totalmente mía, que la disfruten.

**A Song About Love**

_Él tenía una idea clara de lo que quería, era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de nuevo, pero los recuerdos del pasado hacían difícil las cosas, ¿acaso tú puedes ayudarme a ser feliz?_

**Capítulo 4: El festival.**

Era la cuarta vez que se movía en su asiento, ¿por qué siempre las clases de matemáticas son las más largas? Sentía que se moriría del aburrimiento.

-Sakura, no te duermas, ya no falta mucho para que acabe.- Le dijo Tomoyo, la cual observaba desde hace minutos la incomodidad de su amiga.

La chica la volteo a ver con una cara de sueño. –Lo sé, pero nunca me han gustado las matemáticas, ya sabes que no son mi fuerte.- Miro a su alrededor, de entre todos sus compañeros, su vista dio con Li, a pesar de lo ocurrido desde ese día no han vuelto a cruzar palabra, y ya había pasado una semana para ser exactos. Dirigió su vista a su maestra, apoyo ambos brazos en la paleta de la silla para recargarse, intentando poner atención a las últimas explicaciones.

-Bueno chicos, con esto concluimos la clase- Dijo la profesora Mizuki. –Antes de que se retiren quiero darles un aviso, como todos sabrán ya se acerca el festival con motivo del 50 aniversario de nuestra institución, cada aula deberá aportar con su colaboración, así que lo dejo en manos de ustedes, tienen dos semanas para preparar lo que van a hacer, pero eso sí, la idea deberán decírmelo lo más pronto que se pueda, para que no se repitan.- Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. –Que tengan un excelente día chicos.-

Las exclamaciones no tardaron en llegar:

"¿Tan pronto? No nos dará tiempo de organizar algo"

"Espere mucho tiempo para esto, será genial"

"Ojalá haya mucha comida"

"¿Qué haremos?, escuche que los del 4D harán una cafetería."

Se escucharon golpes en el pizarrón – ¡A VER CHICOS ESCUCHEN!- dijo Naoko, tomando cartas en el asunto. –Claro que nos dará tiempo, pero solo si nos organizamos bien, así que todos debemos ayudar en esto ¿quedo claro? -

-Naoko si que se toma en serio su papel de representante del grupo- susurro Takashi a sus amigos quienes se reían tratando de no llamar la atención, fracasando en el intento.

-Bueno Yamazaki, ¿Por qué no das una idea de lo que podemos realizar?, si no estás muy ocupado claro esta.- dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

A Yamazaki se le borro la sonrisa y se puso serio, quizás pensando. – Pues, ¿qué te parece una obra musical?-

-No empieces con tus… -La chica hizo una pausa. –pues pensándolo bien no es mala idea, ¿les parece bien?- preguntó al grupo.

-¡Siiiiii!- dijeron al unísono.

-Pues ya esta, mañana les diré de que tratara y como participarán cada uno.- Dijo la chica y volvió a su lugar a tomar sus cosas, todos salieron pues la clase había terminado.

* * *

Me encontraba caminando en el pasillo, mi siguiente clase era la de música, ya que esa escogí como taller, cuando sentí un brazo que se recargaba en mis hombros, no tuve que adivinar, puesto que desde hace días venía haciendo lo mismo.

-Hola hermano ¿Cómo va todo?- Dijo Eriol mientras lo soltaba y caminaba junto a él.

-No soy tu hermano, eres algo irritante ¿te lo han dicho?-

-Todo el tiempo shaoran, todo el tiempo.- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa burlona.

-No me llames por mi nombre ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunte mientras lo veía de reojo, sabía que si me buscaba era por algo.

-Bueno, me atrapaste, solo quería saber que harán para el festival de la escuela, es todo- Dijo con fingido desinterés.

-¿Qué hare yo, o Daidouji?- Dije directamente.

-Ambos querido amigo, ella no me querrá decir, por eso acudo a ti- Dijo fingiendo decepción.

-Pues, de momento aún no sabemos, cuando sepa podría decirte.-

-¿en serio?, estupendo- dijo Eriol mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. –Es una lástima que no vaya en vuestro salón.- miro su reloj- Bueno me tengo que ir, mi taller de cocina me espera, adiós shaoran.- Me dijo mientras corría y agitaba su mano a manera de despido, creo que a pesar de todo si es buena persona.

El chico continuo su camino, bajando escalones llego al salón de música, era amplio, y con muchas sillas, y en una esquina se encontraban en un mueble varios instrumentos, al fondo había un hermoso piano, observo la ventana, empezaba a nublarse el cielo, estaba seguro de que llovería ese día.

Había pocos alumnos todavía, se dirigió al mueble y tomo una guitarra de ahí, camino hasta su asiento, cerró sus ojos, en ese momento no importaba nada, ni nadie, solo él y la música, empezó a tocar las cuerdas, era una melodía armoniosa, cuando el incidente con sus padres sucedió, él se sentía más solo que nunca, y su guitarra era su única amiga.

-¿A caso es Moonlight Sonata, de Beethoven?- Dijo Tomoyo, cuando el chico termino de tocar.

-Sí, la verdad es que me gusta mucho.- Contesto el chico mientras abría los ojos, e iba a guardar el instrumento.

-Tienes mucho talento, como para pasarla a guitarra, que bueno que te hayas unido a este taller, nos serás de mucha ayuda- Dijo con sinceridad, estaba algo impresionada, desde que conoció al chico se dio cuenta que había algo en el que era, diferente, siempre tenía un aire misterioso, no se le veía sonreír mucho, no entendía por qué se distanciaba, ella vio la vez pasada a su amiga sakura y a él en el jardín de la casa de Eriol, platicando, su amiga sakura era muy alegre, por lo que no le extrañaba que se interesara siempre por los demás, pero en estos días se dio cuenta que el chico la evitaba, y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, sakura le había tomado cariño, ¿por qué? Pues porque ella era un encanto con todo el mundo, así que empezó a pensar, debía haber una forma de juntar a esos dos, y sabía perfectamente quien podía ayudarle.

-bueno, no es gran cosa- dijo el chico, sus palabras la trajeron a la realidad, ambos observaron que entraban más alumnos, la clase estaba por comenzar.

* * *

-¿En serio vendrás para el festival? ¿No te afectará en tu trabajo si vienes desde aquí solo para eso?- Decía sakura, la cual estaba en su cama, hablando por teléfono.

-Ya te dije que no sakura, estoy de vacaciones, ¿lo olvidas? Además debo supervisar que en verdad estés estudiando- dijo la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea, en Nueva York.

-Claro que lo hago- dijo la chica mientras hacia un puchero en supuesta molestia -Que bueno será verte, la última vez fue hace 3 años ¿recuerdas?- Lo último no lo dijo tan alegremente.

-Como podría olvidarlo, he tenido mucho trabajo, cada uno ha hecho su propia vida, y no es que este mal, sakura…-

-¿ella está contigo?, ¿vendrá?- Dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo, sentía que se le quebraría la voz, debía colgar ya antes que se diera cuenta.

-En este momento no está aquí si a eso te refieres, pero si tenemos planeado ir los dos-

-¿Entonces es por eso que vendrás no es así? ¿Solo para presentármela? Ni siquiera ha sido porque te nazca, ¿en verdad creíste que soy estúpida? ¿Qué no me iba a dar cuenta? Si ese es tu motivo piénsalo dos veces, no estaré para ti.- Colgó abruptamente, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sentía mucho coraje, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento, pero no estaba segura si estaba preparada para lo que venía.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Hola, primero que nada gracias por leerme, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, correcciones o sugerencias, siendo sincera cada vez que escribo un capitulo no tengo la menor idea de lo que hago, aunque creo que ahora ya tengo varias ideas para lo que pasará a continuación como: ¿Qué hará Tomoyo para hacer a shaoran y sakura mas cercanos? me habían dicho que ya parecían cercanos, por eso me decidí a complicar las cosas, como ven en los géneros esto es drama y romance, así que a partir de ahora no todo ira muy bien para nuestros personajes, ¿con quien hablaba sakura? es algo que podrán saber en unos cuantos capítulos mas, al subir los capítulos no quiero decir días porque a veces estoy ocupada, pero tratare de que sean uno en la semana, sin mas me despido, dejen revierws, para saber sus opiniones, pásenlo a sus amigos si les gusta, no sé, como prefieran, en serio me ayudarían mucho, hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
